Festival
by KHFFMEE - 8027
Summary: 8027 Festivities! Wait, what do you mean were gonna have a festival? In the middle of winter? In your yukatas? Something tells Tsuna it's more than what meets the eye. Warning! Shounen-ai.


**TO _amoebaing_ from _tumblr_,  
**

**I made you a fanfiction. Fanart? Sorry, but I can't draw to save my life. I'd like to post it as a text blog on tumblr but I didn't know how. I'm a newbie there hahaha! If this isn't what you wanted, I can easily make another one. Please, tell me by guest review or PM me through tumblr or fanfiction. This is a two-shot, worry not.**

**I'm sorry for the delay. Forgive me :D C'mon, nobody can resist smileys! My name in tumblr is 8027rules.**

**Word count: 2,940 approximately excluding this and what comes after the end.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **A Festival?!**

It was one of those rare occurrences in the Sawada household when everything was at peace. The regular crowd was gone, each on their own separate ways for the day so the brunet was free to slack off all day without a certain sadistic and pathetic excuse for a home tutor watching him and probably thinking up ways for the next "lesson" behind his not-so-innocent smirk. That is, until the phone rang sometime after dark.

As always, Tsuna took the phone before the third ring like a good boy. Or he was just trained by instinct from Reborn's heartless ways. 'A good mafia boss doesn't keep anyone waiting.' Reborn would quote.

"Sawada residence."

"Hello, Vongole."

The brunet blinked surprised. Though the voice was younger and a little bit lighter, he could easily recognize the voice of one of his comrades who helped him in the future 10 years later and helped him perfect his technique, the X Burner.

"Spanner! How are you?" Tsuna asked, overjoyed by the fact Spanner called him and this time it wasn't about something like a deadly disaster or some random thousand year old prediction about an apocalypse about to end the world.

He would count on Yuni for that one.

"Fine. I'll be coming over, Vongole. Make sure you have some oil for my mini mosca."

Coming over? Oil for mosca? Oh, he almost forgot about that cute little mosca he made friends with. Does it still remember him? Oh he can't wai- No! He should be asking,

"E-Eh? Why are you in Japan? And you're c-coming over? When?"

There was silence in the other line. Tsuna wondered if he said anything wrong, cursing his Dame-ness to no bounds. He didn't mean to so sound rude but it was his Dame-self talking.

A couple of knocks came from the door.

"Ah just a sec Spanner, someone's at the door." The brunet said and removed the phone from his ear.

"Let me in Vongole."

"Eh? Spanner?" Tsuna put his ear on the phone again. "Sorry, someone's at the door and-"

"It's rude to keep a guest waiting, Vongole."

Tsuna cringed when he heard. Spanner's voice didn't really come from the phone this time but he didn't have that long to fully realize where when his front door burst open and revealed a younger Spanner. The lollipop was ever present in his mouth and he was wearing… a black yukata?

Despite the disbelieving looks he shot the future mechanic, Spanner asked, "What are you standing there for? We're gonna miss the hanami."

It took a small while for the words to process and when they did, he stuttered, "Ha-Ha-Ha-Hanami?"

"Yes, we're gonna be late if you don't get in your yukata soon." Spanner answered with his face completely serious.

Still, the brunet asked with a questioning look, at him and his yukata. "Ha-Hana…mi?" and Spanner nodded. "But it's the middle of winter!"

"Don't you have fireworks in December?" The blonde mechanic asked confused.

Oh, now it made sense. Spanned meant hana_bi_ or fireworks and not Hana_mi,_ but unfortunately in Japan they don't really shoot fireworks for the New Year. They spend it visiting temple shrines or go to family gatherings unlike the other parts of the world.

From the hopeful expression on the blonde's face, it was almost painful to break it to him. "We have fireworks but not in December, Spanner."

Bit by bit, the mechanic's face fell, making the brunet feel guilty on so many levels. It wasn't really his intention to. Heck, unless someone wanted to hurt his family, that's the only time he would want to intentionally hurt somebody. Oh, and he has to be in his Dying Will to actually hurt someone too.

"Ne Spanner, maybe you can come back on the-"

He didn't get to finish his statement however, since tall teen with raven hair barged in shouting, "Sorry for intruding!"

"Yamamoto Takeshi-san," Spanner greeted.

Indeed, it was the Vongola's Rain guardian, Namimori's baseball star, and Tsuna's best friend carrying a square box and wearing a blue yukata with printed swallows in the lower part with a red sash on his hips. Tsuna could only gape, unable to form a proper question.

"Eh? Yo, Spanner! Are you here for the hanabi?" Yamamoto asked and smiled naturally.

Spanner threw the brunet a long intriguing glance before answering, "Yes, that's why I'm here right now but the Vongole says there is no hanabi in December."

Yamamoto threw a weird look at the mechanic. "Haha! What are you talking about? We're gonna have one tonight."

Spanner didn't look one bit pleased. "Ask the Vongole."

Yamamoto took a long look at Tsuna, then smiled sheepish, smacking himself lightly on the forehead. "Oh yeah! That's why I came here!"

"What is it, Yamamoto?"

The Rain turned into a big smile. "Everyone got a message earlier this morning about a festival just for tonight here in Namimori. Everyone is already in the park waiting for us." Yamamoto explained with excitement. "And get this, we're gonna have expert pyrotechies to handle the fireworks."

Spanner raised an eyebrow. "Pyrowha-?"

"Pyrotechnicians?" Tsuna seemed to understand.

Yamamoto scratched his head. "I think? Yeah, I think that's what they called themselves. Gokudera even volunteered to help with setting up."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Gokudera did?" Well there was nothing to worry about, right? Even if Gokudera was a hot head like Ryohei, he wouldn't accidentally set the fireworks off. Whatever the reason, he couldn't really stop Gokudera unless he was in hearing distance.

Tsuna's expression must have given him away as Yamamoto reassured, "Maa! Don't worry about that. I'm sure Gokudera won't do anything bad."

Yes, the Vongola Storm guardian who is continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests, will never do anything that would land them in hot water. They should have added one other description just for Gokudera though: The self-proclaimed right hand man who'll do anything for his boss, _even if the boss himself doesn't want it._

"I-I hope so."

"Yamamoto Takeshi, what's that in your hands?"

Tsuna's gaze shifted to the said white package now held out by Yamamoto with a naturally placed hopeful expression on his face.

"I found it on my mail earlier together with my own yukata." He explained with his ever present cheer. "How about we put yours on now, Tsuna?"

The brunet fought to choke on air. "We?" and Yamamoto nodded.

"It'll be faster that way." The Rain took two steps forward, emphasizing his seriousness. "Besides, the package came with a note. 'Dame-Tsuna doesn't know how to wear his own yukata.'"

"W-Wait!" Tsuna in return took two steps backward, hands out flat. "I know how! I'm not a kid!"

Spanner groaned. "Just let Yamamoto Takeshi dress you up, Vongole. I'm getting impatient. Or," The mechanic snapped his fingers and on cue, a small familiar mosca came to his door. "Do you want me to sic mini mosca on you?"

Before Tsuna had the chance to retort a smart comeback about mini mosca not having any battle capabilities, Yamamoto had already reached him, cornered into a wall like a rat.

"C'mon Tsuna, we're both guys. Nothing to be embarrassed about!" Yamamoto said with complete innocence in his voice.

"That's not why I don't want you to! I'm 14! I'm a-" The red faced boy stopped immediately when he felt something grabbing his legs.

"I told you." were Spanner's only words as the mini mosca, despite its size, trapped the brunet's legs on the wall.

He didn't get to voice out a complaint, since Yamamoto now towered over him with his innocent smile. "Now let's get you dressed."

He was trapped and he knew he couldn't escape. They didn't really give him a break or allow to voice out his own opinion. What really got the brunet mad were his best friend's actions. His cheeks wouldn't stop turning red at the thought. He didn't really have a choice here so he settled with what his heart told him.

**SLAP**

* * *

The sky was already dark when they headed out, walking under the falling white snow which looked like stars in the darkness. No words were shared between the three (and one metallic companion), but the small whimpers of pain from a certain Rain guardian were not to be missed, successfully yet also unintentionally making the brunet guilty for the red hand mark on the taller teen's cheek. Yet every time the brunet wanted to apologize, when he turned, the other boy was smiling like everything was fine, which only irked him more. It continued like that until soon they arrived to their location, the park where the Cherry blossom trees bloomed every spring but now stood without a single ounce of beauty it once had.

"It's not what I expected." Spanner commented, sighing in disappointment.

The other two only nodded. It wasn't what they expected for a festival. The surrounding lights were out, the darkness spread out endlessly. The cold was unrelenting, even with sweater and pants underneath Tsuna couldn't help holding himself, rubbing to bring warmth to his numb arms.

"Where are they?" Yamamoto muttered to himself, looking around wildly for any sign but there was really nothing, save the cold weather and leafless trees.

"Are you sure we're supposed to meet here, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Spanner asked.

A nod. "Yeah, this is where I split up with everyone."

"Well maybe three aren't looking enough." The three almost jumped to hear an old lady's voice ringing in the air. "Look any farther than that Dame-Tsuna and I'll hit you." and the brunet winced.

"Reborn?"

"You saw the kid, Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto.

Spanner stayed indifferent. "I doubt it was Reborn-san."

"Ho ho ho, you need to train your eyes, Dame-Tsuna!" At the last word, a staff hit the brunet squarely on the face, making the victim squeal out in pain. "Mukuro, you can stop with the illusions."

As said, the surroundings faded, changing into another entirely different scene. Different stalls decorated the park with different games and prizes. Street lights shined brightly in opposite of their previous form and no longer did the cold stay. In front of them stood a small old lady and a blue haired teenager with heterochromatic eyes, one blue and another red.

"Kufufufufu~ I was still having fun looking at Tsunayoshi-kun's heartbroken face." Mukuro had that mysterious gleam in his eyes that it made the brunet shudder on the spot more than the snow could have ever done. He noted Mukuro was also wearing a yukata, plain blue decorated in horizontal stripes with a black sash unlike his own orange yukata with cat prints and white sash.

"It's fine, we're here to relax and enjoy the hanabi tonight. The tort-" A low cough and Tsuna swore he saw the hitman smirk. "I mean, lessons come tomorrow."

Yamamoto laughed. "You sound like a kid I know baa-san."

"Ho ho ho, as you can see, I'm just a frail old lady, my boy." The old lady, who was obviously Reborn, chuckled. "Welcome to the exclusive, one day only Vongola Winter Festival!"

Tsuna froze. He knew it. He so knew it the second Spanner came and only confirmed it when Yamamoto followed.

"Baa-chan, when will the hanabi start? I want to be prepared to take good quality shots with mini mosca." Spanner asked calmly yet the excitement was obvious in his tone.

"Don't worry. The fireworks start at 10 so you have two hours to go check the stalls." The old lady's eyes flashed and she turned. "And be sure to check carefully. Ho ho ho."

Mukuro also turned to leave. "I'll see you around, Tsunayoshi-kun. That is if I'll see you. Kufufufu~"

It took all of Tsuna's might to not run screaming like a girl, and the steel hands of mini mosca and Yamamoto's on his yukata. Soon, he found himself being dragged by the two.

"Maa! They're just kidding, Tsuna." The Rain reassured.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe this is the guy who beat Byakuran-san." The blonde mechanic commented with a sigh.

And he was dragged on, until they met with the first stall.

This stall was separated from the rest and Tsuna could only wonder why. At the top it said Chocolate Bananas which was a best seller during festivals yet no one dared come close. Delicious and fresh chocolate covered bananas were shown on the front which was another wonder. Well, there weren't actually that many people. Wait, are they even Japanese?

"Three please." Yamamoto told the masked clerk he nodded.

The mechanic shook his head. "I'll buy my own."

"I can buy my own too." said Tsuna. He pulled his arms back inside the fabric and searched his pockets.

His shocked expression must have given him away when Yamamoto smiled and said, "You didn't bring money. We left your house right after you got dressed, remember?"

"I should go back." Tsuna mumbled, relieved to find an excuse to go home but Yamamoto's cheerful smile never faltered.

"I'll just treat you." suggested the Rain. The smaller teen wanted to protest but Yamamoto and Spanner already paid before he had the chance. "I'll just let you pay me when we go back to school. Deal?" He held out his hand, gesturing a shake.

It was hard to refuse the taller when he was like this. Plus he did owe him for that slap he regrets up to now so he replied softly with warmth rising in his cold cheeks, "Yeah, deal."

The masked clerk didn't take long to finish their order, handing out three perfectly made chocolate covered bananas with sprinkles around it. They made their way on to the next nearest stall, happily munching the warm treats with satisfied sighs, except for one person.

"Mini mosca, analyze." Spanner commanded, holding out the half-eaten snack in front of the small robot. From the corner of his eye, he saw the other two giving him curious looks. "I'm asking mini mosca to find out the ingredients for this so I can make my own."

"Awesome! It's like a real robot!" commented the Rain. "Do they sell those somewhere?"

There was silence.

"I wanna try that game." Tsuna said out of the blue, pointing to a stall with stacked cups and balls. Hopefully, Yamamoto would be distracted enough to break off the rising tension, even though he wasn't aware of it himself.

As expected, the baseball lover brightened at the sight, grabbing the smaller teen and running at full speed, leaving Spanner with a bored look on his face as he waited for the robot to finish.

"I guess it's just me and you again, mini mosca."

* * *

"EXTREME!"

To their surprise, Ryohei stood inside the stall, shadow boxing out of boredom. He wore a bright yellow yukata, together with a blue sash. The design on it didn't really surprise him as it screamed "EXTREME" in kanji.

"Senpai/Onii-san?"

"Sawada! Yamamoto! What took you so EXTREMELY long?! The stacks are getting cold so shoot!"

"Why are you over there?" asked the brunet.

"Eh? Didn't you hear? You and- mmph!" The boxer suddenly clamped a hand over his ranting mouth, his face sheepish. "Forget about that Sawada! Shoot for the EXTREME win!"

Yamamoto grinned and laughed. "Alright, I'll give it a try." Amber eyes flashed a look of competitiveness. "You have enough prizes, right senpai?"

"Master PaoPao made sure." Ryohei grinned, pointing to the large box of stuff toys and other prizes. "They're like our EXTREME pet animals!"

Curious, Tsuna peered over the said box. "There's a Natsu, Jirou and Kojiro!" he said with childish glee. "The Jirou one looks cute."

At that statement, Yamamoto slammed enough Yen down for three balls. "Senpai, sorry but I'm taking them all."

"I'd like to see you try, Yamamoto!" retorted the boxer, placing three round balls on the counter. "EXTREMELY shoot down one stack and you get one prize."

"Go for it, Yamamoto!" cheered Tsuna.

The Rain flashed a smirk. "For sure!" and he winked, unaware of how the brunet turned pink after. Yamamoto got into position, aimed, and _shot_.

Tsuna on the other hand, didn't know what happened. No, he knew full well about the hole Yamamoto made on the back of the stall. He just didn't know why he made such a reaction, heart beating fast just because he thought Yamamoto looked cool for a second there. But then again, Yamamoto always looked cool.

"EXTREME! I even put superglue on the cups!" Ryohei gapped in awe.

Despite the surprise, the baseball lover laughed. "Ahahaha! Sorry about the hole in the wall, senpai."

Ryohei waved and shook. "It's fine, Yamamoto. What will it be?" He took out the box and place it on the counter. "I recommend the Kangaryuu. It's EXTREME!"

"Thanks, I'll take the…" Yamamoto rummaged through the pile until he found what he sought, a life-sized stuffed copy of his Rain box animal. The Rain attribute Akita Inu, "Jirou! I choose you!"

"Wow!" Tsuna mumbled in awe. Yamamoto heard and turned, flashing his ever bright grin.

"This is yours, Tsuna." The smaller teen didn't know how to react as the toy was shoved into his arms. The brunet settled for a low "Thank you." and he knew he heard, since the other replied, "It's nothing! Just ask me for anything."

"E-Eh?" Tsuna stuttered, a scarlet hue coloring his face. "I-I'll think about it."

FLASH

"Nice job mini mosca." Spanner patted the small robot on the head and took the photo coming out from behind its head and turned to the two with an amused smirk on his lips. "Is that what they call shounen-ai?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Argh, I need to improve really -_- My writing style needs more work.  
**

**I'll continue this soon.  
**

**KHFMEE-8027 or 8027rules out!  
**

* * *

**A note to who cares:  
**

**I might change my name to something else. :D  
**


End file.
